


Crash and Burn

by neapolitan-icecream (neapolitanicecream)



Category: Glee, Teen Beach Movie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapolitanicecream/pseuds/neapolitan-icecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Santana get thrown into a corny musical thought to be a lesbian porno by Santana. Imported from FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're ever up at 6am and wanna write a fic, sometimes stories like this happen.

"Hey Q, get a load of this!" Santana sat up from the couch and slid to one side with Quinn slowly making her way to the other. "It's some West Side Story beach version called, wait for it," pressing the info button, Santana grinned, " _Wet_ Side Story. Oh man Berry would have a field day with this one. Maybe we should call her and tell her all about it. If this movie isn't some lesbian porno I'm so not interested." Quinn rolled her eyes and watched as a jet-black haired girl was singing. "The songs are catchy. Don't change the channel," warned Quinn, earning an eyeroll from her friend.

It was the summer before both of these former girls would go off to college. As a way of trying to reconcile with his daughter, Russell Fabray bought Quinn a hotel room for a week near a Cleveland beach. At first Quinn had declined, but Santana changed her mind. _"Come on Q, you, me, and Brittany, the Unholy Trinity together one last time before we leave for college!"_ Unfortunately Brittany had to take care of Lord Tubbington because he was skipping on his diet and starting a gang. It was just Quinn with Santana. How fortunate for the blonde.

"You actually like this shit, Q?" Quinn shushed Santana and watched with extreme interest. Her eyes wouldn't leave the girl singing on the stage. Just as the girl (which according to the tv guide was Lela) spun and fell off the stage, the blonde gasped. "You gotta be kidding me, Q." Another shush from Quinn was earned. "This movie came out in the 60's. She's like wrinkly by now."

"Shut up, Santana."

"Don't stalk her IMDB page like Berry would do-oof!" Santana was met with a couch pillow to her face. "Bitch."

"Shut up. Ew, look who caught her." Santana tossed the pillow behind the couch and laughed when a Zac Efron lookalike caught the singer. Their eyes met and the singer finished off the lyrics, _"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya-"_ The singer was interrupted and the tune of the movie changed completely when a guy in leather reached for the girl. "That's it, the movie's going off." Santana turned off the television, ignoring a whine from Quinn. "Quinn, your gay is showing. Let's go to the beach. That hot lifeguard might be on duty again. What was her name again, Q? Piper? Nicky?"

"A-Alex."

"Alex right. You're so gay, Fabray." Santana dodged another pillow thrown her way as she walked into the shared bedroom.

* * *

The sun was barely out of the clouds and the weather didn't look all that promising.

Santana and Quinn sat back on beach chairs looking out onto the ocean. Quinn was looking for her lifeguard, with no luck. "She's not on duty, today," whimpered Quinn.

Santana rolled her eyes. "God Q, enjoy the the sun and other hot girls. There's enough to go around."

Quinn's eyes scanned the rest of the beach. Most of the families with younger kids were packing up to leave. The sky was losing its precious sun quickly. Young couples were walking hand in hand which made the blonde sick. She didn't miss it, being tied down to a guy. After numerous couples passing by and a little kid with a metal detector, Quinn spotted a surf board she saw earlier. It hadn't been touch since she gotten here. "Hey S, wanna try and ride the surf board with me?"

"Have you really lost your mind?" Santana raised her sunglasses to her head. "I guess you did. Alright, whatever let's go. But if we end up in beach prison, I'm not saving your ass."

"Whatever."

Quinn rushed to grab the surf board. It was yellow with a flower painted on it. "Looks kind of old, Q. You sure it can handle us?"

"Calling me fat?"

"I wasn't the one who watched The Notebook last night and finished a tub of cookie dough ice cream."

"You wouldn't understand, S."

"Hey, I'm not judging. Well, I am. Let's get this show on the road. The sun's disappearing and I needs to get my tan."

Quinn and Santana headed out to the ocean on the board. The shore was clearing out more and more. "You ever surf before, S? Did your brothers ever surf?"

"Carlos and Ricky were too into soccer to care about that stuff and come on Q be real, dance and cheerios were my life since I was a fetus. Now swim faster."

Both girls sat up on the surf board staring at their new found enemy. "That's a big wave, S."

"You afraid?" Santana teased, "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, I can take it on. Hop off if you're afraid."

"You're on."

Both girls swam their way towards the huge wave in front of them. The faint sound of a lifeguard's whistle could be heard, but both girls were on a mission now. "It's now or never, Q." The wave crashed with the surf board. Both girls were pushed right off of it and into the water.

* * *

Santana rose up out of the water gasping for air. "Quinn, where are you!?" She made her way to the shore where she saw Quinn on all fours staring at the beach. "Q! Q! Are you okay!?"

"Santana…"

"You're not hurt are you? I knew that was a dumb ass idea why did I even-"

"Santana!"

"What!?"

"Look." Santana looked in Quinn's direction of eyesight and couldn't believe what she saw. A group of people were dancing - they were synchronized together. Was this beach glee club? "Isn't that mini-Zac Efron?"

"I don't think we will bop to the top today." Santana looked down at Quinn with a confused look. "We're in the movie, S!"

"Oh shit."


	2. Are we in Hell?

"No, we cannot be in the movie. Did you slip something into my iced tea!? You know we only do that when we win games, and we _never_ win games."

"I didn't slip anything in your iced tea."

Santana's leg was shaking under the table, drinking a bottled root beer as Quinn was peering around the shack, looking for that black-haired girl. They had just witnessed the most synchronized dance sequence on the beach, which included mini-Zac Efron. An unknown _force_ almost had Quinn join the song.

After the fabulous performance by the beach kids, Quinn grabbed the surf board and followed the kids into a shack which was called _Big Momma's._ Santana belligerently followed, muttering about drugs.

"Maybe we're dead," Quinn suspected, "And we got stuck in a musical."

"Hold up, Q." Santana pointed at the beach kids who started to surround her. "We got ourselves some curious cats." Quinn raised a brow and turned her head to see the group of kids all staring at them. "Uh, hey."

"You're not from around here," a kid with an afro spoke first."

"Well, we kind of are, fifty years from now," Santana rolled her eyes taking a sip of her root beer.

Quinn kicked Santana from under the table and straightened her spine and smiled at the group. "We're lost, we made the wrong turn and ended up here."

"Well we don't _roll_ to outsiders." The kid with the afro said, earning a group nod.

Shortly after that was said, motorcycles could be heard from outside of the shack. The beach kids ran and hid as Quinn and Santana turned to see kids in leather jackets come into the shack. "It's her!" Quinn squeaked as she saw the jet-black haired girl from the tv screen. "S, I got a plan and you're not going to like it." Santana watched as the beach kids and biker kids were bickering. "I hate you Q."

Suddenly music started playing from the jukebox. "Not another one," groaned Santana as the leader of the bikers, Butchy, which according to the cheesy lyrics of the music number was Lela's sister. "Q, can we just leave – Q? Jesus Christ, Quinn!"

By the entrance where some of the bikers were singing, Quinn was with them wearing a leather jacket, white tee, black slacks, and black shoes. _Where did she even get those?_ Santana could hear a muffled cry from the back of the shack. Quinn was singing in what seemed like a magical trance.

" _I went to the drive in and what did I see?_  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising for some loving!" 

Santana watched as one of the biker girls kissed Quinn's cheek. She watched Quinn sing, dance, and _play guitar_? _Welll, that's new._

As Quinn slid across the shack, Santana stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "Couldn't help yourself could you?"

Quinn stood up and was out of breath. "That wasn't me, S. I don't know that song. _Something_ took control and then before I knew it, I was singing and dancing with them. If we're dead, then this must be hell."

* * *

"So we need to get the hell back to present time. Cake Boss is coming on soon and you know how I like watching my favorite cakes being made." Santana said as she was followed outside by Quinn.

"Maybe we could try to stay a little longer, Santana. I could see her sing live." Quinn's cheeks blushed as she imagined Lela. "Did you see what she was wearing? That pink looked great on her."

Santana scoffed in disgust at Quinn's gushing. "Look, I have no problem with lady lovin', but this is not our place, Quinn. We belong in Ohio." Santana pulled out her cell phone. "I get signal!"

Quinn watched Santana as she tried calling Brittany. "Britt wasn't even born yet, you won't be able to rea-" Santana shushed Quinn as she listened for the phone to ring, but silence followed. "We need to find a way out of here. You need to get your butt to New Haven and I need to get to Kentucky."

Santana paced back and forth in front of the shack. "It's a movie right? Maybe if we let it play out, we will return back to Ohio!"

"And what are we going to do then?" Quinn asked.

A small group of the beach kids came out of the shack and did what Santana could only think of as a migraine waiting to happen as the four kids bumped their heads together.

The kid with the afro (who Santana found out was named "C-Cat" after she heard a few kids talk) looked over to the girls and walked over to them, seeming much friendlier than before. "Hey we're having a shredder shindig here tonight at Big Momma's, you should shred the scene!"

"Oh we would _love to_ , but we have some business to ta-" Santana was interrupted as Quinn spoke, "We'll be there!"

The beach kids left and Quinn looked smug as fuck as Santana glared at her. "You have got to be kidding me, Fabray."


End file.
